Vladats and Kings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Vamps are taken to the Tickle Realm to relax.


**A story by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben and Vamps were beyond angry today. Their team panicked in the face of adversity and they let the criminals escape!

"This is ridiculous," Ben growled.

"Ben calm down," Vamps huffed, now sitting down and running a hand down his face. He was upset too but trying to remain calm.

"How?! Those rookies almost got us killed today!" Ben grumped.

"You were a rookie once too," Whampire noted, now walking in and wiping his face from a run.

"Still, I wasn't that bad," Ben said. "I wasn't afraid of nothing!"

"Oh come now. You were afraid of many things before we met you," Whampire smiled. But he turned and noticed Vamps looked just as frustrated. "You two need to relax."

"Whampire, the mission was an utter failure. What I need is to take a vacation, preferably one that lasts a few weeks." Vamps said, now sounding exasperated.

"I think you all could use a break too; how about we go and have dinner somewhere?" Whampire offered. He then spotted Jocu, who was listening from the balcony with a smooth grin. "On second thought, I think Jocu may want you all for something." Whampire chuckled.

"Jocu?" Ben asked.

"Yes….I am here," Jocu smiled, now jumping down. Vamps grinned and shook his hand and Ben did the same.

"Welcome Lauhinian prince," Vamps smirked.

"Thank you Vladat prince," Jocu winked. "Now then…how about you and Ben come and join me for a few days at the castle?"

"It does sound relaxing," Vamps grinned.

"Sounds good Jocu," Ben smiled warmly.

Jocu grinned and snapped his fingers. As the two were teleported, Lauhin and his friends were relaxing in a large hot spring in the garden.

"This is more like it," Lauhin crooned.

"I haven't had a soak like this in about three days," Adulato chuckled.

"My my…that's so long Adulato," Vibracio teased. The crème colored Lauhinian only smirked and slapped his friend with his tail.

"Oh hush you…I cannot help my fur needs to be extra silky for my…specialties," Adulato winked.

"I can see you are partially the reason why Blithe turned into such a flirt," Lauhin chuckled.

"What can I say Lauhin…your son has charm…I just showed him how to use it," Adulato chuckled in response. As the three continued their conversation, they noticed the two agitated beings passing by. Lauhin slowly sat up and his ears twitched with concern.

"Now what is this I see? Two frustrated individuals in MY kingdom?" Lauhin said outloud.

"It appears something has gone wrong on Earth," Adulato added.

"Well why don't we see about speaking to them personally," Vibracio smirked.

Lauhin smiled and closed his eyes, speaking telepathically to his son. "Jocu…bring those two to me…I want to speak to them."

Meanwhile, as Jocu was walking down the corridors of the large castle, he grinned as he received his father's message. He then turned to Vamps and Ben and smiled at them playfully.

"Listen you two. Father wants to see you all in the garden. He is by the hot springs." Jocu smiled, now motioning for them to follow him. "Come…I will show you the way."

"King Lauhin? He's back already," Ben asked.

"Yes…he's been keeping a careful eye on the valley because the Nitian Queen has returned from her travels as well," Jocu said with a hint of a growl.

"Nitian Queen? I have not heard of her," Vamps added, having no trouble keeping up his pace with Jocu.

"She's almost as malicious and evil as Damus himself. Her name is Laviatha. Strangely enough, she is quite beautiful for a Nitian. But be warned…she is dangerous. Only a royal stands a chance against her and her magic," Jocu said, now leading them through the garden entrance. Once they entered, Ben and Vamps were surprised as they saw not one, not two, but three Lauhinian males sitting and waiting for them.

"Welcome Vamps and Benjamin," Lauhin greeted. "Come…you are welcome to join us."

"Why Ben, have you gotten taller?" Vibracio grinned.

"I wish! Unfortunately, I'm done growing," Ben chuckled, now walking over and sitting down and Vamps following suite.

Once they sat down and they were settled, Ben became slightly unnerved at the sight of the devious grins the three began to give them.

"Ben…I have a feeling they want to do more than talk," Vamps said, now shifting a bit.

"Oh great! I should've known there was a reason Lauhin wanted to see us!" Ben whispered to his Vladat friend. But they were interrupted by a deep chuckled. As they turned, Lauhin smirked at them.

"Now then…what is this about you all being upset; I could feel it from your arrival," Lauhin said in a smooth manner.

"Well we just had a rough day. Some criminals escaped from a previous mission," Vamps explained.

"Yeah! It was crazy!" Ben said, now feeling frustrated. "Those rookies were so scared they could've gotten us killed!"

"Now now…relax Ben," Vibracio lilted, now standing and wrapping his lower body half for decency. "What matter is that you are safe."

"We can't have you all feeling that way…this day is too beautiful," Adulato giggled, now standing and shaking himself and putting on his garments as well.

"And to assist, I think my allies and I should help you." Lauhin said, now turning back and looking at his two devious friends. "How about we assist our friends here in feeling better?"

"I second that motion," Adulato grinned, now crouching in a playful position.

"Why not? Ben has not visited for quite some time," Vibracio added, now crouching down too.

"And this is the first since the Vladat prince has come to visit. Let us welcome him you all," Lauhin growled out in a maniacal way, now crouching and shooting up and chasing after them.

Vamps' eyes widened slightly and he turned to Ben. Ben looked at him in horror.

"RUN!" Ben said, now turning and taking off with Vamps behind him.

"I assume there is no way out of here?" Vamps said, clearly able to out run Ben, but he didn't want to leave him behind.

"No! They are the only ones who can take us back!" Ben panted.

"Oh wonderful! Well keep running Ben, because they are gaining," Vamps smirked, now pointing over his shoulder. Ben glanced back fast and let out a shout of shock as the three were on all fours and gaining on them!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ben was grabbed by several tails and pulled in by the monsters.

"BEN!" Vamps yelled.

"JUST GO! GO ON WITHOUT MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Ben laughed as his stomach and armpits were relentlessly tickled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vamps felt bad, but he didn't want to be tickled! There had to be way to escape. Suddenly, a cloud of pink glitter poofed in front of Vamps's face. He gagged under the cloud of magic as four large furry tails grabbed Vamps and pinned him to the floor. He looked and saw a huge, blur furred beast with pointed teeth. He was the one restraining Vamps.

"UNHAND ME!" Vamps snarled in his throat. He gasped when he saw three cute little fairies approach him.

"Yikes! He sure is scary looking!" One of the fairies gulped. She wore a blue dress and had blonde hair.

"Don't forget, Giggles, he's a friend of Ben's." said the fairy with long brown hair, wearing a peach colored dress. "So he can't be a bad person! Good job on the spell, Twinke!"

A red haired fairy in a purple dress giggled. "My pleasure!"

"What are you creatures?!" asked Vamps.

"We're Tickle fairies!" said the fairy brunette. "I'm Honey, the blonde is Giggles and the purple one is Twinkle."

Vamps tried to turn into a bat to escape, but he couldn't!

"Don't bother. My magic dust removed your powers." said Twinkle. "Temporarily, of course."

"WHAT?!" Vamps growled. He hissed at the fairies.

Giggles squeaked and hid behind Twinkle. "Too scary!"

"I'll teach you to scare my sister." Honey said playfully. "Attack!" She and Twinkle started jumping up and down on Vamps's stomach.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles! That tickles!" Vamps laughed.

"His tummy's not as bouncy as Ben's, but it sounds like he's really ticklish here!" said Twinkle.

As the fairies bounced on the Vladat's tummy, Giggles, feeling a bit braver, decided to tickle his armpit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vamps was helpless. He didn't stand a chance as he was tickled. "P-PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So you're sorry for scaring my sister?" asked Honey.

"YES! YES!" Vamps cackled.

"Okay. Seize fire." Honey commanded. The tickling stopped. "Well, let's go check on Ben."

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! UNCLE!" Ben begged helplessly. King Lauhin had Ben's arms pinned and used his extra arms to tickle his armpits while Vibracio pinned his legs down while tickling the hero's feet.

With Ben completely defenseless, Adulato tickled tortured Ben by slowly wiggling his furry fingertips against the hero's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..." he sang in a slow, taunting way.

"AAAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Adulato stopped tummy tickling and got close to Ben's face. "Do you want us to stop?"

"Yes...please...I'm begging you...no more." Ben said in between pants.

Adulato nodded in agreement before scooping up Ben in his arms. "I understand. We'll tuck you in for some well deserved rest."

The Tickle Monsters brought Ben upstairs to the guest bedroom. There, Ben smiled seeing Vamps fast asleep with the Tickle fairies sleeping on top of him.

"Aw! How cute!" Vibracio said. "Guess the fairies made Vamps feel welcome."

Ben let out a yawn. "Yeah..."

"Just rest, young hero." said King Lauhin. He helped tuck Ben in beside Vamps. The two friends fell fast asleep after a day of much needed laughter after a rough day.


End file.
